CC002/Transcript
Challenge 2: Relaying on a new host! July 22nd, 2014 ------- Pre-Show: (Alcid34 Productions Intro) (A Recap of Episode 1 plays) Pre-challenge (Scene 1)- (Gray and Red going back) White: So you two, How was ObjectCon? Gray: Uhhhh…. White: So did they like the show, was I recommended, did I appear, tell me tell me TELL ME! Gray: Ok White, hold your horses! White: Ok…..did they at least like the show? Gray: Right, Uh, first of all, they didn’t show your show in ObjectCon. Red: Yeah, and second thing, they say it’s OK. (White is surprised) White: WHY I OUGHTA- (Elimination Transition) Elimination (Scene 2)- White: Welcome colors, to the voting chamber. From here is where one of you will be elimimated by votes. Gray: I thought you said there won't be any elimination... Blue: Does this mean we're really eliminated? Red: I think it is. Blue: Really?! White: No You idiots! This is just a test to see what does elimination looks like! Or in this case, how much people hate you. Blue: Ohhhhh, OK, because I was a bit scared... White: Anyways... Black: Let's show the votes! White: Black! (Everyone gasps) Orange: Ummm, who is that? White: Oh, um...everyone, this is Black. My very excitable brother... Black: Hello Everybody! Purple: Hi Black! My name is Purple! Nice to meet you! Black: Nice to meet you too! White: Get back here, Black and stop messing around with the participants! Black: Hey White, can I be a host of the show? White: What? No! There's enough room for one host of this show and that will be me! Blue: I think it would be better if we had two hosts. Red: Oh I agree! Gray: Oh Red, you always agree on what Blue says...Then again.. Purple: I would agree. Gray: Me too! I want a second host! (Everyone agrees) White: Ok quiet everyone! I'll make Black as a host! But don't you dare screw this up. Black: Yes sir! White: Anyways, in total, we have 16 votes. White: Whoever has the most votes will be eliminated. Black: You mean most hated. White: Yeah. And whoever is safe will receive a prize, in this case, dollar bills. Purple: Yay! Now I could finally spend on a Greppleberry Cake supreme! White: Oh but these dollar are out of circulation. (Silence.) Blue: Which means.... Black: It means you can't spend it on anything. (Silence) White: Anyways. Let's get back to the votes. (Pink, Yellow, Green, and Orange has no votes) White: Pink, Yellow, Green, and Orange has no votes. They are safe. (Throws prize to them) (Brown, Red, and Blue has 1 vote) White: Brown, Red, and Blue has 1 vote. They are also safe. (Throws prize to them) (Gray has 2 votes) White: Gray has 2 votes. You’re also safe. Gray: Who would want to vote for me? I’m, like, the most famous person in the show! Red: No, you’re not! (Blip) White: Anyways, We’re down with two participants. Purple and Fuchsia….Who will be declared most hated? (Waits for a while) (Purple has 3 votes and Fuchsia has 8 votes) White: And looks like the most hated is Fuchsia, with 8 votes! (Purple receives prize) Fuchsia: What?! Purple: Ha ha! I can’t believe you’ve been eliminated! Fuchsia: You idiot, I’m hated! Purple: You will probably be eliminated in the next episode. Fuchsia: What!? That’s even worse! White: Ok, Ok, since you are soooo scared about being eliminated, I’m giving you immunity. Fuchsia: Yay! (Purple Sighs) White: Now let’s start our show! (Intro) Challenge (Scene 3)- White: All right colors, our next challenge will be- (Black takes challenge card) White: Hey! Black: -A relay race! Each team shall be given a baton to hold. When either White or me say go, one member of your team shall run in a predetermined path and pass the baton to the next member and so on! Whoever makes it first will be the winner and the loser team will be up for elimination. White: Yeah. Thanks for the help... Black: You're welcome! White: Anyways, it's time to get setup. (Blip) White: Well, looks like we're ready! On your marks, get set... Blue: Wait! I can't- Black: Go! (Gray and Blue run out of the starting gate) (They Run) Gray: Hey Blue. Blue: What? Gray: Think fast! (Blue gets hit by a random object; she throws the baton to Red; he runs) Gray: What? Are you serious! (Gray passes baton to Orange) Gray: Orange! Go! Go and beat the squares! Orange: Right. (He runs; Gray drops to ground) (To Red and Orange running) (Red passes baton to Fuchsia; Orange passes baton to Green) Fuchsia: OK, Red, does this baton have any germs in it? Red: Just go! (Fuchsia runs) (Orange is surprised) Orange: Green! Look out for that tree! Green: Huh? What did you- (Green hits a tree; Fuchsia runs) (Fuchsia looks behind, and touches Yellow) Yellow: Aah! (Fuchsia was scared and threw the baton towards Pink) Yellow: Don’t you dare scare little ol’ me like that ever again! Fuchsia: Ok! Ok! Sorry Yellow... Fuchsia: What's that on your face? Yellow: (Screaming) Don't you dare touch me! (Green passes to Purple) Green: Go! Go! Go! We’re behind! Purple: Yeah. Thanks to YOU Green! (She runs) (Pink grabs the baton and runs; with Purple walking tired up to Brown) Purple: Hurry up...and beat those squares. Brown: I’ll run as fast as I can! Purple: Yeah...I’ll hold you to that… (Brown runs really fast with Pink and Brown neck and neck) Black: Wow, they’re really going at it! White: Yeah, Brown and Pink are neck and neck. Who’s going to win? Stay tuned to find out! (Eyecatch) Tulip: Hello Color Challenge Viewers! I am Tulip, a former participant of Color Dare until White kicked all of the objects out... White: Cut! (Blip) Tulip: Have you ever wanted someone in your life, but your flirting doesn't work? Then try my new love potion! It is guaranteed to work or your money back! In fact, I'll try it on myself! Here's how it works, make sure your eyes are pointed to your crush... (Points eyes to Gray) Tulip: ...drink the potion... (Drinks potion) Tulip: and...and... Oh Gray! Gray: Oh...not you again! Tulip: Your grayness makes my heart go wild! (Tulip grabs Gray, as soon that happens, the commercial stops) Announcer: Due to the nature of this commercial, the production of Tulip's Love Potion has halted immediately and said product has been recalled. Therefore, Tulip has been sent backstage until her potion will worn off. We now return to your regularly scheduled program. (Eyecatch) White: Welcome back viewers to today’s challenge! Black: Pink and Brown are currently neck and neck with each other. White: So who’s going to win? Black: Let’s find out! Brown: Hah! You think your little square legs will beat mines? I don’t think so! (Pink is enraged and hits Brown with the baton; Brown rolls to the finish) (Blip) White: So The Circles have won! Black: And Squares, You are up for elimination. Red: What?! I swear, Pink, if I get eliminated- White: Viewers, who will you vote to be eliminated from the show? Will it Red, Blue, Pink, Fuchsia, or Yellow? Voting ends July 31st. (Ending Theme) (Alcid34 Productions Outro) Category:Transcripts